<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SoulBound by CreeperQueen180</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484756">SoulBound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperQueen180/pseuds/CreeperQueen180'>CreeperQueen180</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperQueen180/pseuds/CreeperQueen180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend says that those who climb the mountain never return. But they had assumed it was only that - a legend. They hadn't known the danger when they climbed the mountain. They just wanted to do something special on their last night together before the summer came to an end. The two had never in their lives imagined that all of their planning would have been for nought, nothing they could have brought with them could have kept them from falling, and being dragged into a whole new world of danger and wonder. Now faced with a challenge far greater than reach the summit, it's a race to find their way home before home is no longer an option. But soon they realize what they've found is far bigger than them, and it's become a fight for the very culmination of their survival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SoulBound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, welcome to my first work on AO3! This is an AU I've had in my head for quite some time, though the concept isn't as wondrous or exciting as the others you're familiar with. I hope this is still just as entertaining for you! I won't make this note too long, so I'll get this out of the way.<br/>I'm writing on mobile, and the website likes to lag for me. So any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes you see it is greatly appreciated if you could let me know. I know how much one wrong word can ruin the illusion and make the work seem poorly written.<br/>Lastly, thank you so much for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoy reading SoulBound!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun hung low in the sky, barely dipping into the water's edge and painting the sky an orange canvas. Not a cloud was in the sky, but the wind was cool, pushing on the surface of the water and sending the sky's reflection to dancing gracefully. The tell-tale signs that summer was at its end were beginning to bleed into the beautiful tranquility. A cooler edge to the breeze, the leaves of the great oaks behind them turning a paler shade than what once was a lush green.</p><p>She wrapped an arm around the girl at her side, pulling her into a tight hug that she easily returned.

(I'm apparently not allowed to make a draft, so just... bare with me)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy reading what I have in store for this fic! Sit tight, stay tuned, and thank you so much for clicking on SoulBound!</p><p>I won't have a regular update schedule, but this fic will not be left abandoned. There will always be an update until we reach the end, have no worries. And please, be patient with me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>